deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Crystal Song
Missions It's great that you have added/improved a/the missions page so far after it has been released but there is a lot of important information missing. I was wondering if, in particular, you knew how to extract blood samples from the infected as this is not made clear ANYWHERE. I would really appreciate a swift reply - Zig13 - 14/07/2009 at 09:30(BST) RE: Missions You should really fix your signature and include a profile link and / or a talk page link... Anyways... actually I already asked someone else to work on a mission page, so that should be done soon. I'll also add whatever I know if something is still missing, but several things are unclear to everyone or buggly up to entirely broken. It will take a while till all missions work properly and can be properly documented. And once they're out, it would be nice if you (or someone else) could create a full list of all of them, including the details. : [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 16:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Spam Well, sadly I cannot give single user abilities away, those go only bundled with a special user status. But since you seemed rather trustable anyway so far, I guess I can promote you to an Administrator for now. When deleting stuff, just try to catch all responsible guys, ban them as necessary and remove the junk while leaving an easily understandable edit note. Usually, I ban rather fast here, so a page of spam often gets a first offender a weeklong ban, a full page of spam / vandalism (like it sometimes happens with the front page) gets the maximum ban time... : [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 22:54, 2009 July 17 (UTC) Re: Research missions Hi, I'm curious why did you overwrite my Research Mission article, especially why did you delete the problems section. I have signed all my personal views so you could have written me personally if you had problems, but you have not. You simply overwrote other people's work which is somewhat against the collaborative philosophy of a wiki page. P3z 15:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Wrong in class Production I hope someone could see this. Well.... I dont remember well. However, I will try stating my memory. Farmer: Level 1-10 - Rotten Cabbage and Millet. (<-- No more Rotten Cabbrage I think) Level 11-20 - Seeds and Millet. Level 21-30 - Potatoes, Rice and Seeds. Level 31-40 - Eggs, Rice and Potatoes. Level 41-50 - Eggs, Mixed Nuts, Milk and Sausages. (<-- No Milk No Nuts, No Sausage)(Only Fresh meat and vegetable....so do eggs) Level 51+ - Fresh Meat and Fresh Vegetables (<-- Not Confirmed.... I dont have such a high level) information in wiki Hello, I just read the rules after creating an article on here that contains conjectures which are based on observations - am I right with the assumption that I can't do that if I wanna follow the rules? if yes, I think it's a bit sad that there's no section that contains articles based on conjectures. Maybe setting up one would be great for the community and the players. regards, --SurvivalSnake 15:46, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: information in wiki Okay, I think I'm going to copy the article I wrote into the speculation page of the wiki and also put it up to the forum. Looks like that's the best to do. Thanks for the help. --SurvivalSnake 00:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC) RE: Templates Yeah, I thought about protecting templates as well, at least the ones I made myself and the other which are likely to get used within pages. Most others are of lower importance. Didn't do it yet because I thought that the templates part of the wiki is pretty hard to find anyways, but better safe than sorry. I'm still testing out how easily I can implement useful templates from other wikis, as quite a few interesting things are hanging around, hope you like the ones you see now and in the near future... Anyways, I personally HATE that Wikipedia template... sure, Wikipedia is specialized in informing the whole humanity about information, so stuff has to be highely correct, but they overdo it a bit, as if NO info by non-well known authors would be correct and such stuff... You have to consider, the majority of info on this wiki is unreferenced due to a simple lack of references (as those do no exist anymore or were never truly public, and should probably never be), along with the fact that some stuff is just plain made up and supposed to be like that... Our wiki is "damned" to be a rather unreferenced database due to the habit of our admins to only very carefully give out any info of value, so the only things we can trust on here is information provided by more trusted players, sometimes even only rumors... it may sound a bit weird, but that's just how it works... Usually its better to manually go over the pages and just correct obviously wrong info and keep that as the maximum (that is how I frequently do it), since if you would really use the "Unreferenced" Template, you'd have to tag like 90% of our pages with it, permanently... References to the forums are fine, but those are quite short lived links so its usually better to just add them to recent news, you can't list a shitload of forum links on the bottom of each page... The only page which is purely under-construction is the Speculations page, but that one is quite well labeled like suggested anyways... the only thing I plan to do is to add a little template for roleplaying pages (i. e. Nastya AdminPwn) so they don't take that TOO seriously or even edit it because of the page style. I'll of course also add whatever other templates we can think of that will be of use, just mention some or try to implement them yourself. But you shouldn't really think of our wiki as a heavily referenced wiki... hell, we're within a zombie apocalypse, of course a lot of info will be only rumors or guessed... (And that's how Neil likes to keep it, the community accepted it since Day -1) Think of the wiki as a big library of survivor-made books and information, pretty much the collection of all info we could research and recover from our own experiences... On a side note, what is your actual Dead Frontier account? I never really cared to look you up, I just like to have all people of importance in my buddy list there... : [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 19:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) More Zombie Information!! Ever since the mini game (Check the announcements to see the mini game) came out I collected more information. -The zombies have a sense of smell,although over a short distance.They are also capable of tracking a scent from behind a door. -Multiple zombies are capable of destroying a door. -Their jaw strength is powerful enough bite off a chunk of flesh from a shoulder. -(Unconfirmed) Delivering a blow to their head often finishes them off.Unconfirmed due to the fact the radio said it,but possibly they were regailed with information from Secronom/People who defeated a zombie/Other Scientists. -The infection rate is very slow and if a zombie bites your limbs,you can still survive through amputation.Some humans will have to die first before they become a zombie,some humans will ignore death and will,instead, gain symptoms of weakening fatigue and pale skin. -They have a slight learning speed.When the Main Character punched the zombie AGAIN, the zombie grabbed the arm and bit disabled limb. -The zombies' have the ability to "Vomit",this vomit ability is obviously infected. -The zombies CAN HEAR.I do contain the knowledge of what "Aggro" is but I'm providing more confirmation. -The teeth and fingernails are sharp enough to cut open a human throat. That is it for now. I have edited the avatar post with the correct facts. "Today a sneaky member of the community named nein9 found" I found that and i want credit for it. If you dont believe me, go look at the post on the forum. Crynsos has sent you a donation of 500 credits for helping on the wiki! On a side note, why don't you use Crystal Song as your name on DF? I guess some people might recognize you from here and want to thank you, also its a far more unique name than another Chuck N. clone character... : [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 15:56, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Bah, there are tons of people with feminine names and / or female characters and no one with a brain really cares (See: Blaqk, Abbie), but how you want... and yes, that name is clearly good one for a food producer... XD ::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos ] Talk 20:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Guides Thank you. I started writing them when a new player would ask what weapon type he should start training on the CB and everybody would have a different answer. I could certainly use some help. Between my main and my alt I've used pistols, chainsaws, blunts, blades, rifles, and machine guns (guide in progress) but I've never used shotguns, heavy machine guns, or grenade launchers. If you've used any of those three, can you just send me a summary of their strengths and weaknesses? As for gathering information, I was and still am reluctant to put questions on the forums, as there appear to be a significant number of flaming trolls. However, I suppose I'll have to for those weapons I haven't used myself. Juranas 17:25, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Clan List Question Because I don't see a PM button, I'm asking here. My clan (Zombicidal Maniacs) is not yet eligible for the list of "established clans," so I haven't made a clan page yet, as per regulation for the Wiki. I was wondering if I'd still be allowed to list my clan among the others on the "Clans" page, and if so, would I be able to link it to my website for the clan - http://ZombicidalManiacs.webs.com ? Myq 16:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC)Myq Wiki page http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special_Gear&diff=11493&oldid=11188 I don't know much about editing but i know this isn't right --Commander Chase 02:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Reverted. ::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos ] Talk 05:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Short Note I just saw your slightly old conversation with Radioactive Zombie about the Nastya page. Feel free to let some pages exist purely for the sake of roleplaying and atmosphere, but a short note about what they truly are about can't hurt either. Just don't completely remove the roleplaying content on such well written pages completely next time. ;) :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos ] Talk 05:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :"I've always preferred the facts over the roleplay stuff, since this is a place for information, not stories." :Yeah, that is the way to go, but in certain cases where only a minimum of important info exists, it can't hurt to spice it up with some roleplaying information as long as you keep it clear what's fact and what's fiction in some way. This is especially acceptable when we're talking about NPC pages like those two. The weapon pages have far more roleplaying info in them (the descriptions, I generally mark roleplaying always in italics), you just don't see it as much as the relation between factual content and roleplaying is far more even there. :I'll probably write up some template so we can easily mention what are the facts, without interrupting the flow of roleplaying information, generally both of it should work well together and form just another readworthy article. :And no, this didn't annoy me too much, its just within just my usual routine of choosing random spots to look at, at I usually don't hang out. ::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos ] Talk 16:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Clan Page Overhaul I just lurked around the recent talk pages and happened to find this rather old page and sadly have to say that they are correct. The clan page hasn't been worked on much since the move from the old wiki and barely any clan cared to add a page for themselves on here... and pretty much none of the older ones... We need to change that, but I'm damn busy with school and other projects on here, so I wanted to ask if you have the time to overwork the page optically (and probably update the main content as well, we just need to backup a list of previously existing clans elsewhere) and create some kind of template page which the clans can use as a codebase to work on if they want, since I doubt that much people within the clans have much of an idea of wikicode. Basically you could probably use one of the template pages suggested for use when creating a new page and modify it a bit, so it suits more the wiki's style and the planned use. [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 17:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, too bad that you're even busier than I am, but I kinda expected that. Don't stress yourself, just do well at the exams. :And yes, you are right about the fact that there isn't too much they can do here that they can't on the forums (except the fact that they can present a far better looking and larger clan page here), and as much as I'd like to think of much new, I doubt there is much we can do on here for them. :It was common practice to present your clan well on the wiki in the past, so I thought that it might be possibly similar with the newer clans, apparently it doesn't seem too much like it. However, I can't do much more than offer them a clan page system on here and update the main clan index page to make it look a bit more inviting, the rest of the work has to be done by them. I don't really want to close down the option to present your clan on here, but if too few people are interested, I fear that might be the better step... or at least to reduce the clan page list to a minimum size. :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 21:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds like pretty good ideas there, and yes I guess its not the right time for it as of now, even though I'd like to do it as fast as reasonably possible. Moving some of the old clan pages from the wetpaint wiki over here in their old state might also help a bit. They are somehow publically inaccessible, but the internal backaup feature luckily makes them reappear as HTML pages. ::I also thought about the website effect, but that might not be enough for some people... but well, we only offer it, they don't have to accept it. Sadly the wiki forum system pretty much lacks a good system and we can't really build a chat in the page either due to a lack of allowed javascript, but I wouldn't like that too much anyways at a mainly public site like the wiki. Too much vandalism potential there, even though hardly harmful. ::Adding clans to the sidebar sounds fine, and even though we should keep it compact (like the main Dead Frontier sidebar already seems a bit overloaded), since Clans are of higher importance, I see no problem with adding some of the bigger, more open (or better presented) clans to the list as good examples. ::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 21:11, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, when I said moving over Guild pages, I was mainly talking about inactive and disbanded clans which have played a certain larger role in the community and should be mentioned out of honor, for example The Order, The Grigori or the Black Dragons, 3 of the 4 oldest clans before beta time. Those would be locked pages, mainly for documentation on the past. :::After looking a bit through these links, it seems like bringing clans / guilds in here is really not a too great idea. Darkfall has a nice idea, but the info box they used really doesn't requires a seperate page for itself and is more for a general overview which could be posted in a list, not really what we had in the past and what I wanted to achieve here. HammerWiki brings up some quite valid points, some of which are of course related to its pure size though. The AoC system is not too bad to show both a bit of guild info and let them present themselves to others, though I'm not exactly sure if we should really do that, as the forums are probably just as good for that, if not better. If we can't get a proper self-made system with added info by members up on its feet, I guess we should either do it like the AoC wiki or remove clans alltogether and mainly document the fact that they exist and where to find them... though that seems a bit too empty for me in the end. :::The fact that most clans have an existing site already is fine though a bit unexpected for myself, only one more reason not to do more extensive pages. :::So I guess doing it like AoC is probably the best way, as we do not have too much info and waste of space here anyways, but a lot of users who want to see content. Even though clans are not the prime priority for most of them, I guess polishing the page up increases at least the overal content quality a bit again. Also, there is not really any thread on the forums with more extensive information on clans (the established clan list gets hardly updated manually and doesn't really count anyways), so I guess that could be our selling point for both clans and viewers to communicate (passively, without the clans seeing it) a bit with each other before doing that directly. After all, most clan thread fronts are fine, but very long and tiring to read if not interested. :::Our selling point could be that we have a list of most clans of interest for the users, and a short though useful list of information to edit easily for the clans themselves. I guess we can pretty much copy most of the AoC info and make it all into single box-like page (or do it just how they do it), then manually contact some larger clans to add info on there and once done, I'll post a sticky in the clan forum so both newcomers can learn of the clan list and lesser known clans can add themselves to the list. Due to the simple format and info given, we could even manually update the pages when the guild is too lazy but its necessary, another plus point for us. Now we should probably get a clan template format like the AoC wiki as well, as that looks really easy to use so far, and if shit happens, we offer the help you expected to use as a selling point, with or without them noticing it. :::Thanks for the advice, and don't get too confused when reading this, as I made this up along with the thoughts, right on the spot. Will probably produce such a template tomorrow, the sooner we have a better clan system on here, the better. :::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 03:29, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, RP content sounds fine to me, but I'm not exactly sure where to put that on the page, especially since most clans wouldn't use it anyways except for background stories and a short description. Or was that what you thought of anyways? ::::And yes, I planned to remove that rule anyways, after all the aim for this list is to be as complete as possible and invite all, not only the established clans, also because of the slow updating time on that thread. ::::About inactive clans, if they can, they should edit themselves that a clan has been disbanded, renamed or whatever, but in the end we can also periodically go through the clan list and check up on them, which should be far easier with the new format as well. Disbanded clans are free to stay in the list, but should get a special note (template) so people can actually see that its not open for the public anymore. ::::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 13:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I finished the basic template design for the clans so far, currently working on a disbanded clan template and some more and will probably soon overwork the main clan page so we can finally invite people to edit their pages here again... [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 22:05, October 10, 2009 (UTC) MY CLAN hey crystal my name is sgt.wolfren but you can call me sarge. anyway i just made an clan page called "The hell Hounds" and i don't know how to get it on the clan page site where all the other clans are. also i need someone to tell me what they think of the clan and etc. i also done my profile page and i also need someone to tell me if it's all right. thanks for reading my message and could you reply when you read it. thanks – — … ° ≈ ≠ ≤ ≥ ± − × ÷ ← → · § SGT.WOLFREN: SGT. M. WOLFREN 10:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC)